


Storm of the Prodigal Son

by MasterRay5



Series: After The Cauldron [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5
Summary: Makoto is devastated when she finds out her boyfriend has a fiancee but a mysterious individual reveals there may be more going on then she knows.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Series: After The Cauldron [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Storm of the Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories.
> 
> Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)
> 
> Nephrite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)
> 
> Zoisite=Izou Saitou (from the Musicals)
> 
> Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes "True". So his name will mean "True North" which I feel is a fitting name as Minako needs someone who can be her anchor and guiding post in life after her crazy schemes and plans)

***

"Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family." - Unknown

***

"Damn it!" Makoto roared as her strength got the better of her and she crushed the phone in the palm of her hand. She always made sure to be mindful of her grip with phones after the time she destroyed her first flip phone after getting the breakup call from her beloved senpai. What she hadn't counted on was to be reading the news as she ate breakfast and see an engagement announcement for her boyfriend to another woman.

The notification had come from a major news outlet so Makoto couldn't argue with its authenticity. Sanjouin Masato, heir to the Sanjouin conglomerate set to marry Satsuki Abe, first daughter of the CEO of Abe Heavy Industries. Complete with a picture of the two of them together during an event prior to his disappearance.

The more Makoto thought about the announcement, the more she realized this was no doubt inevitable. Ever since they had started dating, Makoto had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. The rekindling of their relationship in this new life had been too smooth and comfortable. They had fallen in love with each other as if overnight, with no major drama or road bumps. They got along fine, they seemed to compliment each other well and when they had been physical, it had been mind-blowing. Many times in her life, Makoto had found herself being physically stronger than the men around her but with Masato, he managed to keep up with her. He was able to pick her dense frame up with ease and carry her like a princess to bed.

While making love, the two had become so lost in passion, they found themselves having to keep their voices low or risk the neighbors hearing them. Masato had joked they should get a house so they could be as loud as they wanted to be. It had made Makoto's heart swell at the idea of building a home with him. She had finally found someone who could match her strength and fit so perfectly in her life.

Now, these fantasies turned to dust and felt bitter to taste. She cried for an hour before she was able to compose herself. She knew the day would be awash with the way she felt emotionally drained but she knew at the very least she needed to get a new phone. Making her way to the store, Makoto was assisted by a salesperson. The staff member was unable to save the photos she hadn't backed up from her destroyed device. At the time she didn't care, as they were mostly photos of Masato and her together and she didn't want to see any of them at the moment.

While the salesperson went to work activating a new phone for her, Makoto used one of the activated store models and decided to send out a message. A way to finalize her relationship with Masato:

_Hey Masa-kun. I'm borrowing the phone of this cute guy I just met so I can congratulate you on your engagement. I hope you and she will be happy together. Don't bother to send me an invite. -Raijin._

With a new phone obtained and her number switched over, Makoto returned to her apartment, deciding not to turn the device on until it was fully charged. As she let the phone gain power, Makoto went to work clearing her apartment of the items belonging to Masato. She was surprised how much stuff he had already left at her place despite not being there for very long. Framed photos of him, a few articles of clothing, a stuffed animal he had won her from the crown arcade, and even a toothbrush he had left overall went to a box she planned on throwing out the next time she took out the burnable trash. When she was done she found it to be much later than she realized and she had forgotten to stop for lunch. She went to her fridge, found it was bare, and cursed her luck.

Masato had insisted he would be taking her out to dinner so she assumed she'd go shopping the next day. Of course, she was beginning to understand the dinner would have had an ulterior motive. He had insisted the purpose of the meal had been to meet his parents. Now, she began to think he wanted his parents there for support or to help hold her back if she tried to make a scene. "Probably just wanted his daddy's help to break up with me. Didn't have the balls to do it himself."

After digging through her cabinets, Makoto found a few instant ramen bowls. As a chef and baker in training, she looked down on eating such low-quality food normally. Of course, she had learned from experience cooking while angry wasn't always a good idea. She heated water, inhaled her dinner, and threw the containers away. Her hunger satisfied, Makoto decided she should try to see if her new phone received any messages. "Wonder if he bothered to call with a lame excuse?"

As Makoto reached for her phone she was distracted by a soft knock at her door. She looked through the peephole but found no one standing outside. She opened the door, looked down the hallway but found it empty.

"Down here dearie," A voice called. Makoto looked down to see an elderly woman with a cane standing in front of her. The woman barely came up to Makoto's stomach, had a bun of grey hair, and seemed to wobble a bit as she stood at the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," Makoto apologized. "Sometimes I forget how tall I am."

"Yes you are very large but you are very beautiful as well." The old lady complimented with a smile. "You look just like the photo I saw, Kino-san."

"You know me?" Makoto asked while her hand unconsciously drifted towards the transformation pen in her pocket as a precaution. An enemy disguised as a little old woman would be a perfect way to launch a surprise attack. "How?"

"Let an old lady come in for a moment rest her feet," The old woman suggested holding tight to her cane. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure, please come in," Makoto agreed. Though she was still uncertain of the identity of the guest, part of her wanted it to be an enemy. One she could use to act out some of the anger she was harboring. The old woman entered Makoto's apartment and took a seat at her table. "Can I get you something to drink? I have some barley tea."

"That sounds lovely, dearie," The old woman smiled brightly. "You are such a courteous young lady."

"Thank you so much," Makoto commented as she poured a glass of tea for her guest. She was beginning to think the sweet old lady was an innocent bystander, but she still held tight to her pen. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"You're right I didn't tell you," The old woman agreed. "My name is Yoshimitsu Hana. I received the nickname Yoshi-obasan through the young boy I raised. I believe you know him personally. Sanjouin Masato."

"What?" Makoto gasped. "So you were Masato's nanny or something?"

"Yes, dearie," Yoshi-obasan agreed as she took the tea from the table. After taking a sip, she pulled a smartphone from her purse and began to thumb through it. "I somehow manage to stay knowledgeable with technology despite my age. I saved all my photos in one of these programs. Let me just...ah...here we are. The first day of first grade."

Makoto took the photo and looked at it. Despite being so young, it was easy to tell it was a photo of Masato by his eyes and his wavy chestnut hair, which already fell to his shoulders. He was in his school uniform and was holding the hand of the woman next to him. Instead of it being his mother, the woman looked like a younger version of Yoshimitsu, except she seemed not to need a cane yet.

"He got teased often for having such long hair. I myself tried to cut it repeatedly but every time I did his entire body froze up as if I was planning on harming him. So he just let it grow and grow," Yoshimitsu commented as she smiled and thought of the past. "I have to say, I was so looking forward to meeting you tonight at dinner. When you didn't show I decided to come see you myself. I was told you were responsible for bringing my little Masato home."

"Yeah kinda," Masato stumbled, not letting herself lose composure. She couldn't explain how Masato had been trapped in a stone for years and had to be given a body thanks to a magical pit outside the solar system. Of course, Masato hadn't mentioned what he told his family when he came back. "We were dating, but apparently not anymore. Didn't he mention his new fiancée?"

"He did," Yoshi grimaced, obviously not happy. "It just goes to show just how cold and heartless his father is."

"His father?" Makoto asked. "What do you mean?"

"Dearie," Yoshimitsu began. "How much did he tell you about his family?"

"They're rich. His father is the head of a conglomerate," Makoto remembered. "He didn't go into much detail. I thought I'd learn more when I met them at dinner tonight."

"Honey, he wanted you to meet me tonight," Yoshimitsu informed Makoto. "I was the only one at dinner tonight. I'm who he considers family."

"What? But his parents are alive," Makoto wondered, knowing they were alive and he had admitted to seeing them since his return.

"They didn't know he disappeared," Yoshimitsu insisted firmly. "They denied he was gone and didn't report him to the authorities. Despite how much I begged and begged them they did nothing."

"How?" Makoto gasped, finding this to be shocking. Masato had been captured, brainwashed into being evil by the Dark Kingdom, and was locked in the form of a stone for years. How could any member of his family not recognize he was gone for so long? "Are they really so callous?"

"His father insisted he was sowing his wild oats and making such a declaration would only damage the company's reputation," Yoshimitsu scowled, obviously not happy about the way Masato's parents conducted themselves. "As for his mother, well she is distracted on a daily basis by several bottles of wine and a pool boy named Keitaro."

"What?" Makoto couldn't believe such a family dynamic existed outside of soap operas. Both Rei and Ami's fathers were absent but they still seemed to genuinely care about their children. "What about the fiancée?"

"I met her once," Yoshimitsu admitted. "She called once or twice during Masa-chan's disappearance. She didn't seem distraught over his disappearance or very thrilled with his return." Makoto sat in silence stunned by what she had heard. "He has been alone for a long time. I was able to smack him upside the head a few times so he wouldn't become a delusional rich person like his father. Until he disappeared. Where did you find him?"

"I...in a dark place," Makoto admitted, trying to not go into too much detail. "It's hard to explain."

"I understand," Yoshimitsu sympathized. "I tried my best to keep him on the straight and narrow but with parents like his...I don't blame him for wanting to act out in some way. I won't pry anymore. Still, you should know he has every intention of leaving not only his fiancée but also his family. He wishes to be with you."

Makoto's heart leapt with joy but came crashing down just as hard. This morning she would have been thrilled to receive this information. It felt like a dream until she remembered the text she had sent him this morning.

"I just hope you and him stay close," Yoshimitsu added. "I see the way his eyes light up when he talks about you."

"We...well…," Makoto stammered, trying to find the right words to describe her day.

"You two had an argument," Yoshimitsu guessed, before grabbing her cup and finishing off the tea. "It happens. You're a young couple in love. Things are not always as easy as many people think it is. Still, I do hope it all works out."

"We'll try," Makoto's throat tightened, as she realized she had made a huge mistake. Her eyes darted to her phone, wishing to turn it on right away and check to see if any messages from Masato had come through.

"Well, Kino-san I have come and thanked you for your help and you were kind enough to offer me some very nice barley tea," Yoshimitsu commented as she stood and began to hobble towards the door. "I will trouble you no more. Have a good evening and I hope you and Masa-chan are able to patch things up. Maybe you two will get married before I go to see my ancestors. Haha, I kid of course."

"Ah yes, we'll let you know, Yoshi-obasan," Makoto chuckled nervously as she locked the door as the old lady left. Alone, Makoto made a mad dash to her living room, sliding in the process, and falling on her butt. Crawling the rest of the way, she grabbed the phone and powered it up. Immediately, the device began to make several noises, alerting her she had several messages. Most of them belonged to Masato, trying to insist Makoto give their relationship another chance.

 _Masato:_ Baby, please you don't understand!

 _Masato:_ My Raijin! I love you. Please come meet my family for dinner.

 _Ami:_ I found that cookbook you wanted in Shibuya. You can pay me back for it later.

 _Masato:_ I'm at the restaurant now. Please come. I need to explain everything to you.

 _Masato_ : I'm in the park. By the fountain where I told you I loved you for this first time in this lifetime. I'll wait for you here. Even if I have to wait all night.

Makoto had received a lot of blows over the years being a superhero. She had been punched, kicked, survived explosions, falls, and been thrown into countless walls all over Tokyo. Still, seeing the pleas from Masato not to leave easily fit into the top five of most painful. Between Yoshimitsu's confession and the messages, the devotion he had to her was becoming painfully clear. She knew she had to take action to make amends for what she had done.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," Makoto screamed as she held her pen over her head. She was covered in a shower of electricity and was transformed into Sailor Jupiter in the blink of an eye. In her battle enhanced form, Makoto leapt from her balcony to the adjacent rooftop with ease. She began moving rooftop to rooftop as fast as her feet could carry her in an attempt to make it to the park as fast as possible.

Landing on the walled arch which served as the entrance to the park she began to scan the area. It didn't take long for her to recognize a familiar figure on a bench near the fountain. A few well placed jumps and she stood in front of Masato as she sat on the bench.

Her heart sank as she stared at her lover. Masato was wearing his best suit but it instead looked like he had fallen into a dustbin. His head hung to the side and a bottle of a pinot noir was clutched tight in his hand.

"Oh, baby," Makoto sighed as she gently stroked Masato's face in an attempt to wake him.

"Huh," Masato groaned as his eyes fluttered open and a groggy smile spread across his face as Makoto's figure came into view. "Yay, I died and an angel is taking me away."

"Only half right," Makoto corrected as she grabbed Masato's shoulder and pulled him close. After some awkward repositioning, Makoto had Masato on her back. "You're alive but I am taking you home."

"Hmmm...you smell good," Masato sighed as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck for support, dropping his bottle of wine to the ground in the process. He affectionately nuzzled her neck with his check. "You sure you're not an angel?"

"I'm far from perfect," Makoto muttered, fighting the feeling of guilt brewing in her stomach. Instead of trying to figure out the story behind the engagement, she had immediately wanted to sever all connections with Masato. She feared being strung along and experience betrayal again. The kind of betrayal she had with her senpai, who had broken her heart and sent her world so far out of control she had no choice but to transfer schools. Of course, the transfer had allowed her to meet Usagi, which set her destiny in motion.

Still, her immediate reaction to even the idea of being hurt again had been to separate and distance herself from the individual, instead of, trying to deal with a major obstacle in their relationship. Her reactions had resulted in the man who loved her plunging into self-destructive behavior at a disturbing pace.

The weight of her boyfriend shifted against her back and returned Makoto to reality, reminding her she needed to get him to her apartment safely. With several well-placed jumps, Makoto made it to the rooftops, still carrying her passenger safe and sound. After a brief rest, she continued her journey from rooftop to rooftop until she was back at the balcony of her place.

"I need you to get undressed," Makoto explained as she deactivated her transformation and returned to her civilian form. "I think a shower would help."

"Baby I...I'm not feeling sexy right now. Can we just cuddle instead?" Masato slurred his objection, not understanding what she was trying to accomplish.

"Oh, sweetie," Makoto sighed as she worked to strip Masato of his filthy jacket, pants, and shoes. After fiddling with the buttons of his dress shirt, Makoto removed the garment and found his undershirt was the blatant relationship shirt he had bought, which read "My thunder girl" with an arrow pointing to his left side. She had thought he had just bought it as a joke on their date to the amusement park and he would never wear it again. It was a sight which only twisted the dagger of guilt more.

Stripping him down to his underwear, Makoto slung his arm over her shoulder and helped to guide him to the bathroom. Got him into her shower, turned on the water, and left him to sober up.

With Masato in the shower, Makoto went to work doing what she could to clean his clothing. The shirt and socks went into the wash and she hung the suit on her balcony. Digging through the box of possessions she had packed up earlier, Makoto found a new shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He would at least be clothed after he's cleaned up.

"What should I do?" Makoto asked herself as she weighed the situation she was in. Masato had left his family, who had been funding him since returning from being revived by the Galactic Cauldron. Her now homeless boyfriend she had cast aside would need a place to stay. She didn't want to face him, not until she could come up with some kind of plan or apology for what to do next. Makoto grabbed her jacket, had her shoes on, and was about to step outside when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Masato wondered, a soft compassionate tone in his voice. "I need to thank you for coming to save me."

"Rei's," Makoto replied, doing her best not to look at Masato. She wanted composure in their relationship but she knew it would all break down if she looked into Masato's captivating eyes as he stood only holding a towel. "I abandoned you. I don't want or need any type of thanks."

"You came for me," Masato insisted before wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist. "Please stay. I need to reward you."

"I don't need any reward, I need…," It was too late. Masato sank his teeth into the back of Makoto's neck. In a place they had found in a previous session of their lovemaking. It was like a switch that turned on Makoto to no end. She didn't need any assistance getting in the mood for Masato but when he found the particular spot on her neck, there was only one course of action to take.

"Stay," Masato begged, before running his tongue over her neck again.

"I'm...I'm yours," Makoto confessed, letting her jacket fall off her shoulders. She felt her body heat increase as Masato's hands moved to her shirt and lifted it over her head. She turned around and hungrily locked her lips on his. His hands left her waist and worked to cast her shirt off.

The two began a struggle for dominance as they each tried to outdo the other. Makoto pushed her lover against the wall, her lips not losing or releasing him. Her hands moved to his head and got lost in his hair. Masato, not wanting to let her get the advantage, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her into the air, he slammed her body against the wall, their lips finally breaking, as Masato kissed down her face and began nibbling at her neck. Makoto responded by wrapping her arms and legs around Masato making sure to hold him close. With the use of her ankles, Makoto made the towel drop to the floor, leaving Masato naked.

"Well someone is eager," Masato joked with a smile. "I need you!"

"You can have me," Makoto insisted as she felt Masato's strong hands kneed her ass as he held her off the ground. She reached for her back, undid her bra, and let it fall to the ground.

Taking it as an invitation, Masato started to kiss lower, towards his lover's ample chest. With a series of kisses, licks, and bites on her breasts and nipples, Masato honored every inch of Makoto's chest. In response, Makoto bit her lip and threw her head back overwhelmed by the sensations Masato was causing her to experience.

"More!" Makoto demanded, racking her nails against her boyfriend's skull, insisting he continue his task.

"I need to get you into bed," Masato insisted as he started making his way towards the bedroom, still holding Makoto tight. "The feeling of you rubbing on me is too much."

"What's a matter big guy?" Makoto asked as she squeezed her legs tighter around Masato's waist. She could feel his erection pressing against her crotch and was doing everything possible to grind against it. "Are my hips too much for you?"

"You are always too much for me but I always try my best to keep up," Masato replied, desperate to get to the bed and make sure they both achieved release.

"You do better than try, Honey!" Makoto giggled as she was playfully thrown onto the bed. She smiled back at him and was able to unbutton her pants just before Masato pulled them off, leaving her in her pink panties.

"Damn those look hot," Masato complimented her as he licked his dry lips.

"Really?" Makoto wondered as she looked down at her underwear. "This isn't even one of my better pairs.

"You'd look attractive in a burlap sack," Masato teased as he admired his lover on her bed.

"Now, how should we start?" Makoto asked as she enticed her lover to approach with a come-hither gesture with her fingers.

"I thought I'd pound you into this bed," Masato replied as he grabbed the pink panties and pulled them off Makoto's body with ease. He moved to insert his hardened manhood into his lover but was stopped as Makoto grabbed his shoulders, rolled him, and pinned him to the bed.

"I want on top first!" Makoto demanded as she mounted Masato, lined him up, and sank onto his erection. "Mmm!"

"Fuck!" Masato moaned, loving the sensation Makoto was sending through his very being. "Reijin! You're intense!"

"Think you can keep up?" Makoto cooed as she started a slow rhythm with her hips. She soon began to ride on him with a steady pace, his hands having a firm hold on her hips.

"I know I can," Masato countered, before rolling over and getting on top. He raised Makoto's legs to his shoulders to get a deeper angle into her and began to thrust at an increased pace.

"Oh yeah," Makoto purred, loving the feeling, "Harder! I want the neighbors to complain about the noise in the morning!"

"Damn straight they will!" Masato promised as he reached down and began to roll her clit between his thumb and index finger.

"UUHHH!" Makoto breathed as she felt herself become overwhelmed by the additional stimulus her lover was providing. Part of her wanted to continue with their playful struggle for dominance, but defeated by the oncoming awareness she was about to achieve orgasm. Sure enough, with a combination of a squeeze to her clit and a thrust at the proper angle, Makoto reached nirvana, her hands digging in the sheets and Masato's back in response. "Yes! Masa-chan!"

"Did you enjoy that my sweet Raijin?" Masato wondered as he leaned forward, stopped his thrusting and started to playfully nip at his lover's nipples. The playful biting caused Makoto to giggle happily as each motion added to the sensation of her afterglow. "If you are too tired, I could always finish myself off without aid."

"Like hell, you will," Makoto huffed as she felt a second wave of energy overtake her. The idea of Masato not finishing inside her seemed to attack her very pride. With a swift move of her hips and legs, Makoto grabbed her boyfriend by the waist and rolled him over so she was on top and his head hung off the end of the bed. "I want you to finish inside me!"

"Oh damn!" Masato sighed as Makoto began to ride on top of him. She intended to make sure she gave him just as much pleasure as he had given her. She gyrated her hips, squeezed her chest, and varied her speeds as she allowed him to enter into her wet flower over and over. "My Raijin! You are too much!"

"Yes! Give it to me!" Makoto insisted as she continued to slam herself on Masato's hard manhood. She reached up to her head, pulled her ponytail free, and let her hair cascade to her shoulders. She brushed a bit in front of her face, hiding one eye, and looking at him as lustfully as possible. Masato had previously admitted he almost melted the last time she did a similar move.

"I'm almost…," Masato confessed as he grit his teeth, feeling himself succumbing to the pleasure of their lovemaking and Makoto's skilled techniques. With a final joining, Masato lost himself in the pleasure and obtained his own release. As his breathing started to return to normal, he looked at his beloved with warm, caring eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Makoto sang, as she rolled off Masato, onto her side, and basked in the radiance of their union. She knew her birth control would prevent any more surprises to occur this evening. Instead, she let sleep overtake her as she felt Masato wrap his arm around her and spoon her protectively.

Makoto awoke to find her bed empty. She got up, still naked from the previous evening's events and went to her living room to find Masato on the balcony getting his suit jacket off the line.

"I think you'll want to get that dry cleaned before you think about wearing it again," Makoto teased as she began to run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get out all the tangles formed from sleep.

"I kind of want to burn it in effigy," Masato commented as he reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He walked back to Makoto and handed it to her. "Here."

Makoto took the thick envelope, opened it, and found it was full of 10,000 yen bills. She gasped, "WHAT?!"

"I sold the Maserati," Masato confessed. "It was a birthday gift before my time in the Dark Kingdom. It was the only thing I had that was mine."

"B-but…," Makoto sputtered as she looked at the large amount of money in her hands. "Why?"

"I want to make a donation as a silent partner in your dream of owning your own bakery or flower shop," Masato explained as he squeezed Makoto's shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes with a look which she was powerless to fight against. "It is the best I can do to prove my love for you."

"You've already proven it," Makoto cried as she dropped the money to the ground. His gesture had touched her beyond belief and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She locked her arms around her boyfriend's neck and held him close, not wanting to let him go. "Still...you don't have the Maserati anymore...we never got a chance to christen it."

"Well…," Masato chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and held her tight. "We can christen your store when you buy it."

"I'll hold you to that promise, handsome," Makoto hummed as the naked couple shared their first kiss of many for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AND...there goes the Jupiter installment of my "After The Cauldron" series. If you think I'm done, not happening. I still have a few comical scenes I need to type up which didn't fit in any of the other pieces (I'll get to those in a bit). I also have an Usagi and Mamoru story as the next major installment. So, look forward to "Return of the Cosmos."
> 
> Thanks to AyaFaulkner, Nebelheim, and DarkenedHrt101 for helping me Beta my work.


End file.
